


Coffee Love- Klance Coffee Shop and college au

by DragonoftheMidnight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidnight/pseuds/DragonoftheMidnight
Summary: Keith is a college student who needs cash so he works at Altean Cafe. When the new school year comes he gets a roommate named Lance Mclain who in his opinion is the most annoying person on earth. Keith works extra shifts of closing shift to stay away from Lanve as much as possible,but ends up overworking and has to stay home for a few days. Will these two roomates be at each others necks or have a happy romance.





	Coffee Love- Klance Coffee Shop and college au

I walk to the end of the hall holding boxes while listening to music as I reach my dorm room. I dont have a roomate or at least one that isn't annoying. Id rather jump off a cliff then have a roomate at all, I unlock my dorm and open the door, but instead of the room being empty with no decorations, I see one side of the dorm decorated meaning I have a roommate. I place my stuff down on the side that has no decorations,as I do that my roomate walks in. "Oh, so your Keith. Im Lance, Ill be your roommate for the school year." He as as he holds his hand out twords me. I dont respond to him, Im just trying to get my stuff out of the boxes before I have to go into work. "Oh so your the quiet type, well you'll introduce yourself when you want to." He says as he heads of to his side of the dorm. How can someone be so cheerful and upbeat is my question. I finish taking my stuff out the boxes and put the clothes in the dresser, and my sheets on my bed. I cant wait to see how this school year will go,I glance over to Lance and he's on his phone. In my opinion he looks like the type to annoying one, so I think Ill take extra shifts. Hell I'll work closing shifts if I have to. All I know is I hope i survive this school year.

\-----------  
Theres the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and you all enjoy this story.  
I am the creator of this story, Midnight and all of you that read this story are my little Galaxies. So I hope you all enjoy the nickname i have you all. But anyway enjoy the story  
\- Midnight <3


End file.
